


Nephilim, Meet Nephilim

by TokyoKitty



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he'd meet another nephilim, as they only come around once every 500 years, and the only other nephilim besides himself was his brother. So, when he meets the nephilim twins Dante and Vergil things change drastically for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nephilim, meet Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Submissive and Feisty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359928) by [ChaseFan217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217). 



> I do not own any of the characters except for the OC's

**As a boy, he wasn't allowed to go outside where the humans were. Not because he was ugly, but because he was a nephilim, a forbidden creature, an outcast in all three worlds that surrounded this universe.**

**His brother was the same, but he appeared to be a demon at first glance. His brother, Apollo, had ash black skin, red eyes, and midnight black hair which was the polar opposite of what Artemis looked like. He himself had pale white skin, his left eye was red while his right eye was blue, and he had a very feminine/masculine body which his brother constantly teased him about. The only complete connection in appearance was the fact that they both had horns and a halo, granted their horns and halo looked different it was still something they both had as brothers.**

**His whole childhood changed after they were finally discovered by angels. Since his mother, Lilly, was an angel herself she was banished from Heaven to live as a mortal and finally died of old age at the age of 90. His father, Leviathan, was a demon so he was destined to live in torment in Hell for all eternity and after all that the brothers were forced to survive alone in the human world. But that was 140 years ago when he was 10, now he was 150 years old and he lived as a demon hunter living in a giant mansion. His brother would be 160 but he hadn't seen him in 12 years.**

**The day he met the nephilim twins, Dante and Vergil, he happened to be strolling in the forest looking for a large demon to kill, preferably one that was much larger than himself so he had a challenge this time because that jackal demon wasn't exactly a threat to him. Lately, his body had been irritating him, causing him to have random erections no matter what he was doing but he had been living with heat cycles ever since he was 15 so he could ignore it if it wasn't that bad.**

**After an hour of looking, he finally found his match, a 10 foot tall demon spewing lava out of its mouth. Upon his arrival, the demon let out a roar that could be heard for miles and spewed lava out its mouth that was aiming for him. He easily dodged the lava and proceeded to lunge his twin katana Matsui at the demons chest, only when he pulled his sword out did he find out that this demon was going to be much harder to kill than he originally thought. The demon suddenly had its giant hand around him and he suddenly found himself flung miles away from his home and into a forest clearing which he landed on his back in, his clothes sizzling from the heat of the lava inside the demon.**

**When he heard something move behind him, he quickly got up and was face-to-face with what at first appeared to be male humans, but upon a closer look he noticed the white hair, the inhuman glow of their ice blue eyes, and the unusual presence to their body that no other human had. And upon an even closer look, he noticed they were twins. The twin on the left was wearing mostly just red and was wielding two guns and a large sword and the twin on the right was wearing mostly blue but in a fancier style and unlike his twin, his hair was slicked back and he was wielding just a katana. He could feel the twins looking him up and down but he couldn't focus on that now because he was too busy trying not to be stepped on. His katanas at his hips happened to be twins and while Matsui was more keen to feeling warm, Matsuo was colder than its twin and that's what he needed right now. He pulled Matsuo out of its sheath and pushed the giant foot away from above him and jumped up at the heart of the demon and buried his sword deep into the heart. The magma demon screeched in pain as its heart was turned to ice and it dropped to the ground, dead.**

**Finally done with the demon, Artemis turned to the male demons and sheathed his katana. "Who are you?" he said.**


	2. The Nephilim Twins

**Finally done with the demon, Artemis turned to the male demons and sheathed his katana. "Who are you?" he said.**

**"I could ask you the same thing." the demon on the right said. "I am Artemis. Who might you be?" he looked over the demons carefully, not quite trusting them but they haven't done anything harsh yet. The demon on the left let out a bored sigh and said,"My name is Dante, this is my brother Vergil." He looked as though he were expecting to sign an autograph any minute now.**

**"What? Something special about you?" Artemis responded to the look on Dante's face. Dante seemed baffled at the response and then said,"What? you mean you've never heard of the infamous Sparda twins?" Artemis scoffed at his dramatic reaction and said,"Never heard of you before." even the demon on the right seemed a little taken back by the response even though he tried to mask it through his emotionless facial expression, his eyes gave him away.**

**Finally, the demon on the right said,"Our father is Sparda, he was infamous for marrying my human mother which is forbidden in Hell." Artemis gave them a look of understanding and boredom and said,"I know marrying something other than the same of your kind is forbidden in Hell, my father did the same thing even though he married an angel instead of a human."**

**The demon known as Dante said,"Nephilim, eh? well you're in luck. Me and Verge.." Vergil gave Dante a look for the nickname but Dante paid him no attention as he continued speaking,"Happen to be Nephilim as well." Artemis gave a look of expectancy, as he had already figured as much given the fact that they didn't even feel human.**

**Dante said,"so, you live out here or are you just hunting?" Artemis brushed his clothes off instinctively and said,"yes.." he saw the look of confusion on Dante's face even as he turned back around and headed back to his mansion. He could feel them following him like a pair of lost children even though he hadn't recalled inviting them to follow him to his house. About halfway to his house, he finally turned and faced them with a look of irritation,"What do you want? I've already told you enough and I will not tell you any more than I already have." Dante raised his hands defensively and said,"Hey, I just wanted to see what kind of house you lived in. Plus you're just about as confusing as Vergil in heat. He'll say that he wants to do you but when you go to do it he just shoves you away." Artemis raised an eyebrow as Vergil promptly picked Dante up and threw him into a tree, knocking both Dante and the tree down.**

**With a sigh, Artemis continued on his journey home though on the way there he still felt them following him. "Don't you guys have something better to do than to follow me like lost children? surely with clothes like that, you guys have a home." he opened the large door to his house and heard Dante whistle in impressiveness before he said,"Didn't I already say that I wanted to see what kind of house you lived in? besides, we have a house already." before he could respond, Vergil said,"And, it's getting late. May we stay for the night so I may retire early? I have important business in the morning. If Dante hadn't been a fool and parked his car so far away from the forest we could've already been halfway home by now."**

**Artemis let out an exhausted sigh and said,"Very well, but just for a night." he let them in and led them to the guest rooms before going to his master bedroom and undressing to his pants and then going down to the living room where Dante was making himself comfortable on the couch. He briefly recalled seeing Vergil in his large library but he didn't care so he continued down to where he was now, in the living room.**

**Dante said,"I could get used to this. How can you afford a large place like this? it seems so boring here being all by yourself in a large place like this." Artemis sat down in a nearby chair and said,"I hunt the demons around this forest and as a reward for keeping the forest clear of demons, the town pays me thousands of dollars." he heard the cluttering of pots and pans in the kitchen as dinner was being made but Dante just seemed confused. Dante said,"I didn't see any maids in the house." Artemis sat back and said,"There aren't. I have magic that does the work for me." as a response, Dante whistled again and said,"Where can i get one of those?" he laid down further in the couch and sighed in content.**

**Artemis said,"You're clearly an amateur." he learned how to use all his magic by the time he was 40, which was probably the age Dante and Vergil were now. Vergil came down just in time for their dinner to come floating out and into their hands. He saw vergil about to say,"Thank you." but then Vergil happened to notice that there was nothing there and a look of confusion crossed his face which didn't suit him at all. Artemis said,"Don't make that face." Vergil looked at him and said,"What face?" confusion still laced his features and it irritated Artemis to no end,"That face, the look of confusion. You're clearly the more mature and experienced one so you shouldn't be confused." Dante said,"Hey, I can be mature too! you know, when I want to.." Artemis ate his food as Vergil said,"It's true that I'm more experienced than Dante but there are some things I don't know about yet." through his food Artemis couldn't help but mumble through his food,"Amateurs..".**

**Later that night, he undressed completely to his boxers and crawled into bed, glad to finally be in bed. He had to admit, though the Nephilim twins were too nosey for their own good, they were quite attractive and unbearably cute when they acted like children when they got into fights. Through the walls, he could hear the twins talking to each other about business and about him, which didn't bother him all that much except for the part where Dante mentioned that his long, waist-length hair and feminine body made him look like a girl from the back, he had to make sure that when he got up in the morning to teach Dante a lesson about making fun of the owner of the house in which he was staying in.**

**After he was asleep that night, a certain pair of twins found themselves in his bed, one happily spooning him and the other just laying close to him.**


	3. The Elf Named Leslie

**After he was asleep that night, a certain pair of twins found themselves in his bed, one happily spooning him and the other just laying close to him.**

 

**That morning when Artemis woke up, he was surprised to find the twins in his bed out of all the places. Dante was happily spooning him, one arm draped over his arm and the other around his waist, perhaps a little too close to his manhood for his comfort. Vergil was laying near him in front of him but not close enough to smother him like Dante was, which gave him the impression that either Vergil was being mindful of how he would feel in morning or that he just liked to have his space when he went to bed.**

**When he went to get out of bed, Dante only pulled him back into his chest harder which smothered him even more. With a forceful shove, he managed to get out of Dante's grip and out of bed by carefully climbing over Vergil. He heard pans and plates clanking and clinking from downstairs as he took a shower and afterwards got dressed, just a few short minutes after he started getting dressed he heard Vergil wake up and shift in bed before the sound of feet shuffling on the ground was heard. Just a few feet behind him, Vergil said,"Good morning." he could feel his heat cycle getting closer to its beginning, maybe within a day or two it would finally start and it just so happened that he had a morning erection that he couldn't let any of the twins see. He could tell that they were close to their heat cycles too but theirs was much sooner than his, maybe within a few minutes or hours it would start which bothered him.**

**"Good morning Vergil." he could already smell Vergil's mating scent, a light but noticeable musky smell with a hint of cinnamon. He himself was getting that mating scent which happened to smell like vanilla and roses but for now he focused on getting dressed and not revealing his morning hard-on. As he was getting dressed, he felt Vergil's eyes watching him even though he heard him getting dressed as well and it irritated him. Just in time, he heard Dante yawn loudly as he woke up and looked over at him, seeing Dante sit up and stretch. Successfully getting dressed, Artemis proceeded downstairs to the living room and sat down to listen to his voice mails. He heard the others join him and saw their plate of food float into their hands but he focused on listening to the voice mails.**

**20 voice mails later, he was done and that was the chance for Vergil to say,"I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you by sneaking into your bed. Dante talked me into sneaking into your bed with him but I do not know why." through a mouthful of food, Dante said,"What can I say? I like the guy." Artemis, eerily calm, said,"It's fine, neither of you caused me any harm. Though I do have one thing to say.." standing up, Artemis proceeded to advance on Dante's form on the couch and once he got there, he took the plate of food out of Dante's hands and placed it on the coffee table before climbing into his lap.**

**Dante, falling right into his trap, chuckled and smiled seductively as he sat back to allow Artemis more room to move. Dante said,"Already? we just met." as a response, the shell of his ear was bitten before Artemis responded,"What can I say? I'm desperate." he could feel both eyes on him as he ripped open Dante's black button-up shirt and slowly ran his hands down Dante's chest first before trailing his hands up to his neck. Artemis instinctively tensed when he felt Dante grip and squeeze his rear-end but remained calm as he leaned down as if he were about to kiss Dante and the moment finally came. With a flash of movement, the pressure point on Dante's neck was pressed and Dante's whole body went slack.**

**Satisfied with his revenge, Artemis stood up and fixed his clothes before saying,"Revenge is sweet. That's what happens when you make fun of the owner of the house you're staying in." he finally turned to Vergil, who had a large bulge in his pants, and said,"Come, I shall take you to this car of yours." and with that, he turned and exited the living room. On the way to the door, he briefly caught a glimpse of Vergil smirking at Dante's humiliation before they were outside.**

**Artemis' custom Kawasaki was already waiting outside for them, humming lowly. The Kawasaki was his favorite vehicle because it was fast and easier to transport than a car. On one side of the Kawasaki was an angelic theme with a curved, feathered wing on the front where the headlights were and the other side was a demonic theme with a bat-like wing on the opposite side of where the angelic wing was in the front. Artemis got on first, appreciating the low hum of the vehicle, and Vergil got on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.**

**Once they were off, Vergil guided him to Dante's car. On the way there, he noticed that Vergil had gotten a little handsy, as his arms were no longer around his waist, and one was now on his inner thigh while the other was on his chest. He couldn't do much because he had to focus on driving and Vergil knew that, but what Vergil didn't know was that he enchanted his bike to drive by itself should the time arise. The surprise look on Vergil's face was well worth the danger of being flown off his motorcycle as he simply turned in his seat to face Vergil with a look of amusement in his eyes.**

**"I see you weren't expecting that. Do not compare me to Dante just because you think you're clever for your age and maturity." now that he was face to face with Vergil, he noticed that his mating scent was much stronger than it was before suggesting that his heat cycle had started and that was probably the same for Dante. Dante's mating scent was much different than Vergil's, smelling more of strawberry and apple, which was kind of unusual for him. For a few moments it was just them staring at each other with a glint of amusement in Artemis' eyes and the next he was suddenly on his back in the motorcycle seat, which was very uncomfortable might he add, and Vergil's lips were on his, tongue trying to coax his mouth open.**

**After a moment, his body finally gave in and he opened his mouth and Vergil's tongue was inside his mouth, exploring and mapping. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, his lips were swollen from the sudden rough kiss that they shared and he sat up and slowly turned back around to face the front and saw a car just near the front entrance of the forest. "Is that it?" Vergil looked over his shoulder and said,"Yes." Artemis pulled the bike over next to the car and was surprised to see Dante already there in the car. Once Dante noticed them, he got out and said,"Took you guys long enough. What took you so long? had to take a break?" Artemis said,"Something like that.." he briefly recalled feeling the motorcycle slow down after he and Vergil started kissing. Dante said,"At any rate, we need to get home and find out what demons we need to kill. My trigger finger's getting itchy." Vergil nodded and got off the motorcycle to join Dante's side.**

**Dante looked at Artemis and said,"And what you did earlier was unfair, I was caught off guard and what I said last night was a compliment, you look good with long hair." he got back in the car and waited for Vergil to get in. Before Vergil got in, he said,"We'll call you later if Dante remembers." Artemis nodded and waited til they left before getting on his motorcycle but something was bugging him. Just out in the distance he could hear something, but he couldn't place it. He drove his motorcycle closer to where the noise was and noticed that it was someone screaming for help and he quickly drove his motorcycle..right into a horde of demons that had surrounded a human with pointy ears. With a quick swipe of his katanas, the demons were killed and the odd being was left standing, cowering in on himself in fear. Getting off his motorcycle, Artemis slowly approached the young boy but backed off when he started screaming for help again. It didn't take a smart person to know that this particular young man was mentally disabled but he didn't know how someone like this could get so far in the woods without a companion of sorts. Like approaching a wild animal, he held out a hand to show that he was friendly and slowly approached him again as he said,"I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you?" the man fidgeted in his spot, backing away a little, but he said,"..n-name...name..name....L-Leslie..".**

**Smiling as friendly as he could, Artemis said,"My name is Artemis." he saw Leslie's eyes dart around as if he were expecting to be attacked any second but he mumbled,"A-Artemis..Artemis...Artemis." once he got Leslie's attention again, he said,"What are you?" Leslie fidgeted in his spot and said,"..elf...elf..elf..of...of..light." he understood why he was called an "Elf of Light" he looked the part and it fit him very well. Artemis patiently waited for Leslie to take his hand, it took several minutes but when he did Artemis led him out of the forest to his motorcycle. Artemis said,"Where's your clan?" he understood a great deal about elves but he didn't know why Leslie was out here in the forest by himself. Leslie said,"...d-don't...don't...don't....know...know." he felt angry that such a clan would leave its own clan member out in the forest to die in the hands of demons and he gently guided Leslie onto the motorcycle in front of him before sitting down behind him. Every little lurch of the motorcycle shifting gears or hitting a bump would cause Leslie to squeak in fear and each time would cause him to dig his fingers deeper into Artemis' arms which is why he took it slow the whole ride home.**

**That night after getting Leslie into clean pajamas and settled into his bed, he climbed in next to him and got comfortable. He felt Leslie cuddle into him but he didn't mind, just as long as Leslie was safe he was fine with being with him.**


	4. Devil May Cry & Nero

**That night after getting Leslie into clean pajamas and settled into his bed, he climbed in next to him and got comfortable. He felt Leslie cuddle into him but he didn't mind, just as long as Leslie was safe he was fine with being with him.**

 

**The next morning, he woke up to find that Leslie and he were in the same position they were in when they went to bed and he slowly climbed out of bed as to not accidentally wake up Leslie and got dressed. Once he was dressed, he looked over to Leslie's sleeping form and gently placed a hand on his head, accessing his memories using his angel magic and watched the latest memory play through in his head. _Leslie was following another clan member, believing that he would actually get to see the rare white butterfly that his clan had been teaching them about, his eyes flicked to the right for a split second but when he looked forward again his clan member had disappeared. He started to panic and ran around yelling for his clan member but there was no response. He knew that yelling in the forest alone was dangerous, but all thought process was gone as he ran around frightened and panicked and then he suddenly found himself surrounded by horrific demons with gaping mouths and razor sharp teeth ready to eat him. He screamed and yelled for help but no one would come and he thought for sure that he would die right then and there but then Artemis came and saved him. In a split second all the demons were gone and he was safe again and all he could focus on was the friendly gesture Artemis was giving him and he started to calm down and eventually he was fully calm and all his attention was focused on the soft, warm voice and the warm smile._**

**Artemis pulled his hand away gently, so it was true that his clan had abandoned him. He found the smallest pair of clothes he had, which sadly was just a pair of his boxers and one of his white button-up shirts, and placed them on the dresser for Leslie to change into while his clothes were being washed. He knew that feeling all too well, the too hot room, the heat running up and down his spine, his heightened senses..He was finally in heat after 3 months. No doubt his voice was smoother and richer than normal, he was an alpha after all but despite all the problems that his mating cycles caused him he could resist the temptation to mate and that was the only reason why he was a virgin after all these long years of living. He heard a small yawn from his bed and looked over at Leslie who was slowly sitting up and rubbing his eye. His mating scent wasn't like the others, his had some sort of aphrodisiac that caused demons, angels, basically anything that was supernatural to humans even elves, to become sexually attracted to him and that was why he stayed away from everyone when his mating cycle began.**

**He put Leslie's substitute clothes on the bed and said,"I have these for you to wear, your clothes are being washed. There's breakfast downstairs when you're ready." and with that, he disappeared downstairs. When he checked his voicemail again, there was a voicemail from Dante and Vergil and he listened to it. On the voicemail Dante was telling him where his shop/home was and that he should visit it some time. He hung up the phone and looked over at Leslie's approaching form with his breakfast in his hand and said,"I hope you like pancakes, I don't know what else you would like." Leslie sat down near him and looked down at his blueberry pancakes before smiling and nodding and starting to eat.**

**Sometime during his eating, Leslie had gotten closer to him and appeared to have difficulty eating, probably from his mating scent. He needed to somehow make an excuse to leave his side in order to let his brain have fresh air and Artemis said,"I'll get you some orange juice." he quickly stood up and went into the kitchen and got Leslie a glass of orange juice and when he came back, Leslie was acting a little more normally before his mating scent started affecting him. He set the glass down and waited for Leslie to finish his breakfast before he said,"I have some friends that you could meet. Do you want to meet them?" he watched Leslie ponder the question before Leslie finally smiled and nodded. He smiled and stood up and said,"Alright, get your shoes on, we'll arrive there within a few minutes." as he waited for Leslie to finish getting his shoes on, he stood in the hallway, noting the familiar tingling sensation in his body which could only mean one thing: his brother was nearby.**

**Once Leslie had his shoes on, him and Leslie went outside to which Leslie then shivered from the coldness of the morning air. Artemis noticed this and put his long trench coat around Leslie's shoulders and then got on his motorcycle. He didn't want Leslie to be smothered in his mating scent so he would have Leslie sit behind him this time, but Leslie wasn't very comfortable with that idea so he still decided to sit in Artemis' lap which made Artemis even more uncomfortable since this time he was in heat. On the way to Dante's shop, he noticed that his scent had a full-blown affect on Leslie due to the large dilation of his eyes and the bulge in his shorts. By the time they got there, Leslie was practically clinging to him now, even as they got off the motorcycle Leslie didn't let much space get in between them. He looked up at the glowing "Devil May Cry" shop sign and stepped inside, seeing Dante sitting at a worn wooden desk reading a magazine before he looked up and saw him.**

**Dante yelled up to the hallway that led upstairs,"Hey Verge, Artemis' here!" before he stood up and started to approach him. Dante only got about halfway before Artemis moved away to prevent Dante from being affected as well, Dante was about to say something to him when he noticed Leslie and said,"Who's your little friend here?" just as Vergil was coming down the stairs Artemis said,"That's Leslie, he's an elf." Vergil was already down stairs and was approaching them when he said,"Good morning Artemis. I suspect that this is your friend Leslie that I just heard about." Dante looked to Vergil and said,"I think Artemis is in heat. You can practically feel it coming off of him." both the twins eyed him carefully before the store door opened and a young male walked in, a demon male to be precise. All attention turned to the male and at the same time the male noticed Artemis and they made eye contact before the young man said,"Who's this?" Artemis couldn't help but scoff at the male for his reaction to his presence.**

**Dante smirked and said,"Nero, this is Artemis. I think he's going to be a great asset to the group don't you think?"**

 


	5. Meet Apollo

**Dante smirked and said,"Nero, this is Artemis. I think he's going to be a great asset to the group don't you think?"**

 

**Nero eyed him before instinctively sniffing the air and then said,"In heat huh? that sucks." the room was already full of people and knowing that his scent was like an aphrodisiac, Artemis was starting to get claustrophobic. Artemis looked around before saying,"You're close to your heat cycle, might want to watch out for those alphas." he looked to Leslie and then said,"These are my friends Leslie. I'm sure Dante would like to show you around." Dante pulled a look of confusion on his face and was about to say something but Artemis was already out of the house/shop. The tingling sensation was more active than it was before which meant that Apollo was closer but he hadn't smelt his scent around which confused him.**

**Behind him, he heard Vergil say,"Needed space from my brother, did you?" he turned around and was face to face with Vergil and he said,"I needed air." he could see the semi-hard erection in Vergil's pants but he didn't pay much attention, as the tingling was even faster than it was a few minutes ago. Vergil said,"I can tell you are distracted by something. What is the problem?" there it finally was, his brothers scent, preferably his mating scent which smelled of iron and chocolate. Artemis said,"Meet my brother, Apollo." in just a few seconds after that, Apollo appeared in front of Artemis and grabbed him and pulled him into a deathly bear hug.**

**He wasn't sure if he should be happy or mad for Apollo's sudden appearance, as he hadn't seen him in 12 years, but he didn't have time to think about that because he was too busy being squeezed to death. Vergil was eyeing Apollo in what appeared to be surprise and annoyance and Artemis was finally set down and Apollo fixed his long, black, combed-back hair before smiling widely and saying,"Good to see you again, brother." Artemis fixed his clothes in irritation and said,"Why are you here?" Apollo just looked plain offended as he said,"What, I can't surprise visit my baby brother?" Artemis' eyes seemed to glow brighter in anger as he said,"I haven't seen you for 12 years and now you show up?" instead of answering the question, Apollo noticed Vergil and said,"Who's this?" Vergil sighed and said,"My name is Vergil. You must be Apollo." Apollo said,"Of course. I'm Artemis' brother." Artemis could practically see Vergil tense with annoyance and he went inside.**

**Upon walking inside, Dante noticed them and said,"There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to. I hope you don't mind, but I helped Leslie to a couple of toys I used to play with when I was little." Artemis said,"It's fine. In any case, meet my brother Apollo." Dante's attention drifted over to Apollo who was looking around the house/shop and Dante said,"What's up? my name's Dante." Apollo shifted his attention to Dante and said,"Nice to meet ya. I like your place, not bad looking." from the couch, Nero said,"Don't forget about me. I'm Nero." Artemis sighed in irritation and followed Leslie's scent to what he assumed was Dante's room where he saw Leslie playing with a couple of toys.**

**He said,"Come on, Leslie. We're going to the store to get you clothes that fit." Leslie looked up from playing and nodded and stood up, continuing to hold the teddy bear that was in his lap while he was playing. He said,"You seem oddly connected to that thing. Did Dante say you could keep it?" from behind him he heard Dante say,"Sure, he can keep the thing if he wants. I hardly needed it because I used Vergil as my teddy bear." Dante was a little too close to him for comfort. He could literally feel his breath on his neck as he was talking and could even feel the body heat coming from him. He said,"How long have you been there?" Dante said,"Long enough to become affected by your mating scent. I must say, it works pretty well on enhancing your senses because you look even sexier than you were before." beside him, Apollo said,"I know right? but I would be careful if I were you, only I can touch him when he's in heat." Dante's attention shifted to Apollo and he said,"Is that so? isn't that for your brother to decide?" Artemis felt the air light up with competitiveness and possessiveness and he quickly grabbed Leslie and led him to the window where he attempted to climb out first but then he heard Apollo's voice from above him,"Where are you going brother? I need to prove to him that you're mine." he felt Apollo grab him before he could do anything and he was dragged back inside.**

**One moment he was trying to help Leslie escape the tension in the air by using the window and the next moment Apollo and Dante were fighting over him, tearing at his clothes and at him to tear him away from whoever had him at the moment and then the next they were back on the first floor in a heap of limbs with everyone else staring at them. Vergil said,"Just what is going on here? have you no shame? you both can't just go about trying to claim Artemis as a companion just because you think he's the perfect companion for yourselves." Vergil helped him up from the pile of limbs and Artemis discovered that he had very little clothing on left because the other two had nearly torn it all off in their fighting, leaving fractions of his shirt left and almost all of his pants were gone. One of his boots disappeared somewhere, leaving only one left. Vergil fixed whatever piece of clothing was left and said,"I have extra clothes in my room, I'll be glad to lend you some." however, he hardly heard any of what Vergil had said because he was too busy trying to contain his anger but nonetheless still followed Vergil up to his room.**

**Once they were up to Vergil's room, he heard Vergil shut and lock the door before Vergil said,"I apologize for Dante's lewd behavior, he was never good at controlling himself during his heat cycle. I may give you a massage to show my apologies for Dante's behavior, if you wish." at the sound of a relaxing massage, Artemis stripped out of whatever clothes were left and laid down on Vergil's fluffy bed onto his stomach and he caught a glimpse of Vergil undressing to his pants before grabbing rose scented massage oil and rubbing some on his hands and then positioning himself above him. Within a few minutes, Vergil made him putty in his hands and he was able to calm down again. He knew that Vergil was greatly affected by his scent due to the fact that he could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against his rear-end and the way his hands ran over his body as he was giving him the massage which meant that he needed to leave very soon or else something would happen that he would regret.**

**He couldn't quite get his muscles to respond like he wanted them to because he was too busy being relaxed and then he suddenly found himself on his back, staring up at Vergil who was working on relaxing the muscles on his upper torso. He slowly turned to liquid in Vergil's hands and Vergil took this opportunity to kiss and nip down his neck, across his collar bone, and kiss down his chest pausing to lick and suck at his nipples, drawing noises and reactions out of him that he didn't even know he could do. Once he was down to the base of his hardened manhood, Vergil licked up his shaft and at the tip of his member and was just about to take him in when Artemis finally snapped out of it and quite literally punched Vergil through the window. He got off the bed and found a pair of Vergil's clothes and quickly got them on before leaving the bedroom and accidentally bumping into Leslie, who he grabbed as he made his way down the stairs and said,"Come on Leslie, let's go." Dante saw them leaving and said,"Wait, where are you going? I have to apologize to you." giving him a death glare, Artemis said,"Do it over the phone." they exited the house/shop and got on his vehicle and were off within a second, leaving Apollo behind.**

**Once they were home, Leslie ate the dinner that was made and they proceeded off to bed. Just like last time, Leslie got in bed first and then he did, although he had a hard time getting comfortable with his erection bothering him and Leslie knew exactly that that was the problem. Leslie said,"Help?..help?...help?" he looked at Leslie in confusion and said,"Help? help with what?" Leslie pointed to his erection and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the suggestion and he said,"No thank you Leslie, I've handled these types of situations before. It'll go away within an hour." Leslie nodded and hesitantly fell asleep.**

**Eventually the erection did go away and he was finally able to have some peace and quiet with Leslie in his home.**


	6. The virgin

**Eventually the erection did go away and he was finally able to have some peace and quiet with Leslie in his home.**

 

**The next morning, he woke up to find Apollo in his room, flipping through his stuff and he quickly go up before saying,"When did you get here and why are you here?" he set his stuff back where it belonged and Apollo said,"I got here about an hour ago. I forgot that you looked cute when you sleep." Artemis got dressed in his own clothes and headed downstairs, Apollo not very far behind, and sat down in the living room to speak. Apollo said,"You know, it's not nice to leave people behind. On another note, in the 12 years that I've been gone you still reek of a virgin. Why won't you let me help you?" he looked at Apollo in bewilder for even bringing that up and said,"Because I don't want to. Is that the only reason you came here?" Apollo scoffed and said,"No, I wanted to see you. Besides, don't you think it's even a little bit boring being 150 years old and still a virgin." he heard Leslie coming downstairs and he said,"Don't bring it up anymore."**

**Leslie's food floated into his hands as he sat down next to him and practically cuddled into him as he ate his chocolate pancakes. Artemis instinctively held him closer and stroked his hair affectionately as if he was calming a terrified child while Apollo said,"You hardly changed, I see. You were always soft for vulnerable things." he scoffed at Apollo's comment before listening to any voicemails on his phone. Almost all of them were about demons except for one, which was an apology from both Dante and Vergil. After he was finished, he looked to Apollo and said,"Anyway, I have work to do and you're distracting me from it." he stood up and Apollo said,"You should let me come with you. I miss fighting with you." he automatically rejected Apollo's idea and said,"No." Apollo said,"Come on, just once, you might need my help one of these times." he said,"That's what Matsui and Matsuo are for." Apollo scoffed and said,"They don't have hands." as if responding to Apollo's comment, they both wrapped their silk cloth up and around their masters hands.**

**Apollo said,"I'm coming with you anyway." he said,"No, you're staying here and looking after Leslie." at the mention of his name, Leslie looked up at him and said,"I..I..s-stay...h..here?" he looked down to Leslie and said,"Yes. I don't want you to get hurt while I'm working so I'm going to have Apollo look after you." Apollo, in response, glared at him in annoyance but he ignored it and headed to the front door. As he was heading to the door, he said,"Don't try anything while I'm gone or you'll regret it." and then he headed out to slay some demons. About 3 hours later after slaying two 10 foot tall demons, he was about to jump down from an ancient church building that was long forgotten when he was suddenly tackled in mid-air and him and whoever tackled him crashed through the glass ceiling and onto a stone sacrificial table. The smell was unforgettable, it was Apollo that had tackled him and was now suffocating him by shutting off the airway in his throat. It must've been perfect for Apollo the way they landed on the table, Apollo had landed on his feet and was prominently choking the life out of him while he himself had landed with only half his body on it, to which was very uncomfortable to him so he instinctively lifted his legs off the ground and into a more comfortable position.**

**Apollo smirked at their suggestive position and said,"I was wondering when we'd end up in this position." he gasped in surprise and what was partial pleasure when Apollo ground into him. Apollo noticed this and said,"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." he did it again and again, each tearing a noise out of him. He tried to resist it but found it difficult to do so as Apollo ground into him harder and faster. He found himself nearing the end with each thrust and grind Apollo did and suddenly he saw white as his climax finally came and he was laying there on the table, essentially boneless as he was coming from his high. He wasn't sure how to react in this situation but he was absolutely positive that his boxers were soiled.**

**Apollo, satisfied with his work, smiled and said,"Technically you don't lose your virginity until you've entered someone or someone's entered you, so I let you keep your virginity. I know how much it means to you." he glared at Apollo from the table and growled.**


	7. Dante's Turn

**Apollo, satisfied with his work, smiled and said,"Technically you don't lose your virginity until you've entered someone or someone's entered you, so I let you keep your virginity. I know how much it means to you." he glared at Apollo from the table and growled.**

 

**He outright punched Apollo in the jaw so hard that he flew out the way the came in then he proceeded to follow him out. Once outside again, he looked over to Apollo, who was rubbing his jaw, and unsheathed his katana's. Apollo said,"What was that for? I let you keep your virginity didn't I?" he unsheathed his broad saw-sword and was prepared to fight him. He was beyond angry that Apollo had took advantage of the situation and used it to pleasure him without his consent first. He could hear his katana's whispering for blood on their blades and he was about to grant their wish, lunging at Apollo, however he was surprised when Dante was suddenly in front of him, blocking his attack from hitting Apollo with his two guns. Dante smirked and said,"It's nice to see you again. Me and verge still need to apologize in person." he slowly lowered his katana's and looked around and said,"Vergil isn't here." Dante laughed and said,"Yeah he is, over there." he pointed to a tree and Vergil jumped down from a branch to approach him.**

**Once Vergil was three feet away from them, he said,"We came to apologize for our behavior the other day, it seems your mating scent was much stronger than we anticipated, especially since we're in heat. I apologize for making such a bold move without your approval first." Dante said,"What he said. We were just acting on instinct from our heat cycle." he contemplated Dante and Vergil's apologies before he said,"I accept your apologies. However, I will not leave my house next time my heat cycle starts and do not expect me to open the door when either of you come to visit me." Vergil nodded and said,"Of course, I understand."**

**Dante laughed and said,"You really think a door's gonna stop us from entering?" Vergil glared at Dante, who saw the look Vergil was giving him and made a,"What did I do?" face, and then Vergil looked at him and said,"I won't enter your house if you don't want me to." Vergil gave Dante a look again and Dante sighed and said,"I guess I won't either." he nodded and sheathed his katana's before glaring at Apollo and turning to leave. Behind him, they followed and he heard Dante say,"Hey, you never introduced us to them." confused, he turned to look at Dante and said,"Never introduced you to who?" Dante pointed to his katana's and said,"Them." he looked down to Matsui and Matsuo on his hips and sighed and slowly unsheathed them and held them up for Vergil and Dante to see. He held up Matsui, who had red silk ribbon wrapped around the hilt, and said,"This is Matsui. He's more attuned to feeling warm than his twin brother." he then held up Matsuo, who had blue silk ribbon wrapped around the hilt, and said,"This is Matsuo. He's colder than Matsui." Dante seemed to be distracted by something near him and said,"Uh, what are they doing?" he pointed to Matsui and Matsuo and he looked down at them, only to notice that they had wrapped their silk ribbons around his hands up to his elbow, he had failed to notice that they were even doing it in the first place. He said,"Oh, they're making sure they stay in my hands. They keep them like that unless I tell them to stop or until I'm done fighting." at his command, they unwrapped their silk from around his forearm and he held them up and said,"Now it's time to see if they like either of you." he threw Matsui to Dante and Matsuo to Vergil and they both held their katana, only a few seconds later Dante cried out in pain and Vergil hissed in pain and they both dropped his katana's on the ground.**

**He smirked in amusement at their reactions and said,"They don't seem to like either one of you holding them. Grab the other katana that you didn't hold before." they did as told and Dante took Matsuo and Vergil took Matsui and he waited to see what would happen. Nothing happened this time. He said,"Hmm, interesting." he held out his hands and both katana's flew out of the twins' hands and into his and he sheathed them again before continuing on his way. Once he arrived home, he was greeted with Leslie running over to him happily and jumping into his arms with a cry of,"Artemis!..Artemis!.." at first he had been pleased to see Leslie fine and well, but then he remembered that Apollo was with him when he had assigned Apollo to look after Leslie before he left for the mission. As pleasantly as he could while maintaining his anger, he led Leslie and the twins inside and reassured Leslie that he would be inside in a minute before he turned to Apollo, his demon side starting to come out. He said,"You left him here alone?" Apollo slowly backed up and said,"Yeah, but it's not like you don't have a barrier around your house to keep demons away or anything." he advanced on Apollo, his voice getting deeper and more demonic like a demons, as he said,"And what if that barrier were to break and a horde of demons burst into the house? he'd be dead because you left him alone!" that was the final breaking moment for his transformation stage and his whole body was engulfed in black mist.**

**Through his transformation, his body got larger, more masculine, his skin turned ash black and his eyes became blood red. His demon wore a long black coat with a hood pulled over his face and he had a red halo and horns that curved around to the front of his head. His black air-like wings spread out as he lunged at Apollo, his large broad sword ready to slice him in half. Apollo dodged his attack and said,"Calm down! I know you were worried but I made sure that he would be safe!" they clashed swords for a minute before breaking apart. He managed to catch Apollo off guard and picked him up by his neck and threw him through a wall, where he crashed into the house and catching everyone else off guard. He landed above Apollo and was prepared to stab him through the heart but before his blade could touch him, Apollo grabbed onto the edge of the blade and held it as he started to transform into his devil form. His devil form was ironically smaller and skinnier than his, and his body looked more like a volcano with exposed lava running from the side of his neck, down to the middle of his chest until it reached his hips. The center of his palms had lava in them and just enough in his fingers that his blade was turning red from the heat. He was caught off guard when Apollo's tail wrapped around his neck, burning his skin and clothes, and he was flung into a pillar. Apollo got up and advanced on his down form and reached down to roughly cup his face, burning his skin there too, and he forced him to look at him and after he was looking down at Apollo, Apollo said,"I apologize brother. I will stay with him next time." that wasn't good enough for him and he grabbed Apollo's arm and flew into the air, nearly touching the ceiling, and flew towards the wall and threw Apollo through that one as well.**

**Before he could advance on Apollo again, he was surprised when he felt his wing being grabbed and was suddenly on his back with Dante above him, holding him down with his foot on his chest. Dante crossed his arms above his chest and said,"Hey there big guy, you might want to calm down before you hurt someone you don't mean to hurt." that only made him angrier and he grabbed Dante's ankle to throw him off when he was suddenly pinned down by Dante. Dante mumbled calming words to him like how he was going to end up hurting himself or worse and that he didn't want to fight in front of Leslie anymore. After he was starting to calm down, albeit unwillingly, Dante smiled and soothingly rubbed his chest while saying,"Yeah, feels nice being calm doesn't it? just take deep, slow breaths." after he was fully calm, he transformed back into his original form except with deep burn marks on his neck and face and stared up at Dante, who was still rubbing his chest despite him being fully calm now. He realized that Dante was probably under his aphrodisiac smell due to his glazed eyes and the fact that he could see the bulge in Dante's pants as he was rubbing his chest.**

**He grabbed Dante's wrist and threw him off him and slowly stood up. He could taste blood in his mouth from the burns on his neck and even though his demonic and angelic blood would heal him quickly, he still wouldn't be able to talk for a good week. He looked over at Leslie, who was cowering behind Vergil, and started towards him but when he moved closer, Leslie seemed to cower more behind Vergil, most likely believing that he was still a demon. Vergil seemed to react to his rejected look with a worried look and he looked as though he were about to say something but by then he had already turned around and was headed to his room. Later that night, after things had calmed down, he sat down by himself in his room thinking furiously on what would happen if Leslie were to not trust him anymore and were to run away while he was sleeping. He knew that he wouldn't allow himself to force Leslie to stay here. As he was thinking furiously, he failed to notice the door opening and Dante walking in.**

**He looked over at Dante when Dante said,"Hey, are you alright?" he sighed and looked away and ran his hands through his hair. Dante said,"I'm just here to check up on you, you know Vergil's worried about you too." he looked back over to Dante when he sat down next to him and Dante smiled softly. He sighed and looked away and laid back and Dante said,"Don't worry, he'll come back to you. But for now, why don't I help you recover faster?" he looked over at Dante in confusion and was surprised when Dante's lips were on his, tongue trying to prod his mouth open. When Dante bit his bottom lip, he gasped in surprise and pleasure and Dante took the opportunity to slither his tongue into his mouth, mapping his mouth. Not long after that, he found Dante on top of him, and Dante was grinding against him needily, ripping small noises out of his broken throat.**

**Dante was panting in the heat of the moment as he said,"I heard that you'd like to keep your virginity for now, so I'll just do this." Dante was grinding against him harder and faster, also taking the time to play with his chest. Just like last time, noises were being ripped from his throat as Dante ground against him harder and faster and he found himself closer and closer to the edge. Though it was similar to what Apollo did earlier, Dante did other things like biting and sucking on his neck. Not before long, he suddenly saw white as his climax came. Dante stilled and he groaned as he ruined his boxers with his climax and then he slowly sat up and smiled at him. Dante said,"How do you feel now?" he panted and smiled slightly at Dante, which was good enough for Dante, and Dante said,"Good enough for me. At any rate, Leslie'll come back very soon." he got up and readjusted his clothes before going downstairs.**

**Before he went to bed, he took a much-needed shower and then got dressed down into clean boxers before climbing into bed. He had troubles sleeping that night without Leslie cuddled up into him but he eventually went to sleep and prayed that Leslie would be there in the morning.**


	8. Leslie's Return

**Before he went to bed, he took a much-needed shower and then got dressed down into clean boxers before climbing into bed. He had troubles sleeping that night without Leslie cuddled up into him but he eventually went to sleep and prayed that Leslie would be there in the morning.**

 

**That morning, Artemis slowly awoke to find a presence inside the room with him and fully expected it to be a demon, but instead was face-to-face with Leslie, who was shifting nervously more than usual. He slowly stood up from the bed and looked down at Leslie. Leslie said,"..N-No..no...demon?" he frowned and shook his head. He assumed that Dante and Vergil spent all night trying to reassure Leslie that he wasn't a demon, probably saying how it was just a powerful illusion or some sort. After a few short minutes, Leslie finally hobbled over to him and slowly hugged him. He automatically hugged Leslie back gently and whiffed in Leslie's slight vanilla and forest smell, stroking his hair affectionately. To be frank, he'd never been this affectionate towards anyone, not even his brother, and it was probably because of Leslie's innocent nature.**

**After pulling away, he led Leslie downstairs so he could eat breakfast and was surprised when Dante and Vergil were still there in the living room. Dante saw them and said,"Morning! We got Leslie back for you. You're welcome." he led Leslie to the couch and went into the kitchen to get a cold drink because the inside of his mouth tasted like charcoal. When he came back out, Vergil said,"Your brother is taking a shower, he said you wouldn't mind." he sat down next to Leslie and scoffed in annoyance. To think that Apollo learned his lesson yesterday, then again, he knew that Apollo was very stubborn. He listened to the 30-something voicemails and stood up after he was done listening to them. Dante said,"You're not really going to work after what you went through yesterday, are you?" he looked at Dante before going up and getting dressed and coming back down. When Dante saw him, he said,"You're really going to go to work. That's not a smart move, you know." he sighed in annoyance at Dante and pulled out a large wad of cash and splitting it into equal amounts before holding one wad of cash to each twin. Dante slowly took the cash and said,"You want us to do the job for you?" Vergil took the money as well and then he placed a hand on each of the twins' head and using his telepathic ability, he said,"Yes. You both have $800 and that should be enough for you. Individually you both will have 10 demons to kill, get it done quickly." he filled their memories with the demons they were both suppose to kill and where they were at. It was difficult but achievable and he finally pulled away, panting slightly from all the hard brain-work he put himself through. He finally made a clone of himself to finish the job and sat down as the twins eyed the clone in confusion. Dante said,"You made a clone of yourself?" he nodded and Vergil said,"You know that's dangerous, clones can turn against you at any moment and get away with it." he gave Vergil the,"I'm not an idiot" look and waved them off. Dante followed the clone out and he heard Dante wolf whistle to the clone, probably to see what the clone would do, and was granted with a punch to the face. With a sigh, Vergil was off too and they all exited the house.**

**He sat with Leslie on the couch and after Leslie was done eating, he set his plate down and looked up at Artemis before cuddling into his arm. After about 5 minutes, Leslie was completely affected by his smell. He noticed that every time Leslie was around him, it got easier and easier for him to be affected and it was truly starting to worry him because either Leslie was starting to allow it to happen or his genes were really pushing him to lose his virginity. He looked down at Leslie when he started to feel more movement and noticed that Leslie was crawling into his lap and his heart skyrocketed with fear and worry. He quickly grabbed Leslie and placed him back on the couch next to him. He didn't want Leslie to regret doing this with him because he was affected by his scent.**

**Using his telepathic ability he quickly said,"Not until I'm done with my mating cycle. I don't want you to regret doing this." Leslie looked like a kicked puppy and he felt bad for rejecting him, but it was for his safety. He laid down on the couch and held Leslie with him, who cuddled into him. They laid like that for a while, listening to each others breathing and heartbeat, and Apollo finally came down and saw them and responded to their cuddling,"I see Leslie came back to you." he looked up at Apollo and glared at him before returning to cuddling with Leslie. Apollo said,"I did say sorry you know. But even if you wanted to, you know you can't take Leslie with you to your job and one of these days you're going to need my help and I can't go there because you told me to stay here with Leslie." he looked over at Apollo and noticed that he had a point, but he never needed help ever since he learned how to use all his powers.**

**He smiled and manifested a rose out of thin air and threw it to Apollo as a gift for worrying about him and continued to hold Leslie, who was more or less very affected by his scent and was throbbing through his pants. He gave Leslie some mercy by undoing his pants to release some of the pressure and then he placed a hand on Leslie's head and used his sensory-manipulation magic to give Leslie the stimulation of pleasure. Leslie was quick to respond with a needy moan and he upped the pleasure stimulation for Leslie. In no time, Leslie was letting out every noise he could make as loudly as he could and within a few minutes, Leslie was finished and was putty against him, panting heavily. Trying to control his own actions, he let his magic carry Leslie to a guest room near his and he shakily stood up and went to take a long, cold shower.**

**After Dante and Vergil arrived back at his house, they gave him the money from the clients and explained everything to him about the demons that they killed. After that was done, he allowed the twins to stay for another night because he knew they were exhausted from all the fighting and needed showers and then he went up to his room to go to bed for he night, however, Apollo was intent on teasing him about earlier so he couldn't sleep, that was until he picked him up and threw him out of his room and then he was able to crawl back into bed and fall asleep.**


	9. Artemis' Weakness

**After Dante and Vergil arrived back at his house, they gave him the money from the clients and explained everything to him about the demons that they killed. After that was done, he allowed the twins to stay for another night because he knew they were exhausted from all the fighting and needed showers and then he went up to his room to go to bed for he night, however, Apollo was intent on teasing him about earlier so he couldn't sleep, that was until he picked him up and threw him out of his room and then he was able to crawl back into bed and fall asleep.**

 

**That morning, after getting dressed and heading downstairs, he decided that Apollo was right about him probably needing Apollo's help one of these days and so he made another clone to protect Leslie while he was away. He sat down on the couch and was glad to not see a voicemail about demons for once while Virgil and Dante talked to each other about work. Dante noticed him and said,"Mornin'. Thanks for letting us stay for the night, we were exhausted." he looked over at Dante and through telepathy said,"Technically you stayed for two nights, I only let you stay for another night because I knew you were exhausted." Dante said,"Anyway, since you're not going to be doing anything today, why don't you hang out with us at our place?" Vergil said,"I agree with Dante, I'd like you to come with us. Perhaps you can show us some of your moves." he stared at the twins, contemplating the idea of going over to their small shop/home.**

**He sighed and said,"Very well. I suppose I could." he looked over to his clone, who was watching them, and said,"You know what to do once I'm gone." his clone looked over at him and said,"Of course." he said,"We need to finish seeing if the connection is complete." his clone nodded and pulled up his sleeve before pulling out a dagger. Dante was watching them and said,"Whoa! what are you doing?" he looked over at Dante and said,"Nothing you need to worry about." he looked back at his clone and nodded.**

**He winced and his arm jerked in pain at the fake pain when the clone stabbed his arm hard enough to make it bleed. He looked at the clone and nodded, signifying that the connection between him and his clone was complete. The clone nodded and cleaned off the dagger before putting it away and then his clone surprised him by suddenly grabbing his arm and kissing the area that was hurt. He stared at his clone and the clone did the same, but with a familiar look in his eyes that he knew as the look of love and concern. He tore his eyes away and looked at the time before looking at the twins and saying,"It's best that we should get going, yes?" Dante needed a moment to collect himself before he said,"Yeah, of course! Let's go Verge." he quickly stood up and headed toward the door, Vergil behind him.**

**He pulled his arm out of his clones grasp and looked at him expectantly before following behind the twins. He followed behind the twins on his motorcycle to their shop/home and when they got there, they went inside only to go to the back door and outside to the backyard. Dante gestured to the backyard area and said,"Well, here we are. Gonna show us some moves or what?" he unsheathed his katanas and watched the twins unsheathe their swords. He almost caught them by surprise when he used Matsuo's air slice on them, if it had hit then they would've lost their feet. At first the fighting started at boring pace, him and the twins trying to learn each others moves first, but then the fighting got faster and faster. So fast that Dante couldn't keep up anymore, so he stood by while he and Vergil fought.**

**At that point, it was just flashes of swords clashing and the sound of wind breaking at their intense speed, one of them trying to hit the other. He pushed himself to go faster than Vergil and managed to score two hits in a row in the same area. When he landed at regular speed to give his sword time to cool down, he saw Vergil lunge at him and he would've blocked it but he was suddenly caught off guard when he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rush up his spine. Vergil caught this opportunity and was actually able to make a large gash down his chest diagonally. He felt brief pain from the cut but that was short lived as the pleasure continued to run up his spine. It was distracting him and Vergil knew something was up because he kept hitting at him harder and harder and he was barely able to block the attacks.**

**He sheathed Matsuo and before Vergil could connect another attack, he grabbed and held Yamamoto's blade, cutting his fingers on it of course, and tightened his grip on it until it threatened to break. He panted and glared up at Vergil and said,"Time for a break." Vergil scoffed and slowly pulled away and flicked the blood off his katana before sheathing it. His pants felt too tight already and he focused on his connection with his clone to figure out what was going on and was surprised when he saw Leslie engulfing his clones member, nearly taking it all in at once. He quickly retreated from his further connection with the clone and before Dante could say something, he had already took off at light speed.**

**He burst through the front door and rushed up to his bedroom where his clone and Leslie were and he quickly pulled Leslie off of his clones member, to which Leslie protested with a whine. He looked to his clone, enraged that he would let the situation go that far, and said,"You're not allowed to have any sort of sexual intercourse until the heat cycle is over!" his clone stared back at him in a confused manner and said,"Why not?" he growled and said,"Because I don't want Leslie to regret it!" the clone said,"We can't just stop there, I promised Leslie that I'd help give him pleasure." he said,"I'll handle Leslie, just go take a cold shower." his clone sighed and reluctantly went to go take a shower. While his clone was doing that, he turned to Leslie and said,"I told you, not until my heat cycle's done." Leslie was giving him the puppy dog look, but it wouldn't work on him.**

**Instead he did the same as last time, using his sensory-manipulation magic to give Leslie pleasure and having the same results as last time and afterwards, he laid Leslie down on the bed. He sighed and went back downstairs and was just as quickly back at Dante's shop/house and when he got there, Dante said,"Hey, where'd you run off to? got scared that Vergil would beat you?" he gave Dante a look and went to the backward where Vergil was waiting and Dante followed to watch. He unsheathed Matsui this time and watched as Vergil raised an eyebrow when he saw him slowly lick the blade of Matsui. He got back in position and they started fighting again. Except this time the fight ended much faster with his victory and Vergil ended up with half a sword.**

**He sheathed Matsui and said,"You two have much to learn. But I will not have the role of a teacher, so you'll have to find someone else willing." Dante said,"Why not? you seem to be a better fighter than Apollo." Vergil said,"I agree. I'd much rather learn from you than from Apollo." he sighed and said,"Apollo's older than me, he has more experience and knowledge than me. It's better to learn from him." Dante said,"Yeah, but you know moves that he doesn't." he sighed in annoyance and said,"I'll think about it." the twins nodded and they all went inside.**

**That night after he arrived home from his long day, he took a shower and got dressed in his boxers and laid down next to Leslie, who instinctively cuddled into him, and held him as he thought about the twins' request to learn from him instead of Apollo. He wasn't sure about doing such a thing, but he knew it would improve his commander skills so he supposed that he could try.**


	10. There's A First For Everything

**That night after he arrived home from his long day, he took a shower and got dressed in his boxers and laid down next to Leslie, who instinctively cuddled into him, and held him as he thought about the twins' request to learn from him instead of Apollo. He wasn't sure about doing such a thing, but he knew it would improve his commander skills so he supposed that he could try.**

 

**The next day, he was relieved to find out that his mating cycle was done so he didn't have to worry about it being a distraction while he was teaching the twins some of his moves. He got dressed and headed downstairs and sat down to listen to any voicemails on the phone and while he was doing that, he saw Leslie tiredly hobble down the stairs and join him on the couch while the food flew into his hands. After the voicemail was over, he smiled and decided to test out his voice to see if it was back to normal,"Good morning, Leslie. Did you sleep well?" good, his voice was working again. Leslie looked up at him and said,"Good..m-morning. Are..are...you leaving?" he kissed Leslie's forehead and said,"You're allowed to come with me today. Dante and Vergil are eager to learn from me." Leslie smiled brightly at him and hugged him the best he could while he was holding his food.**

**He hugged Leslie back and saw Apollo come down as well and he said,"Don't you have your own house?" Apollo laughed and said,"Of course I do, but I'm on vacation so I decided to stay with you." he said,"Vacation from what? the last time I checked, you didn't have a job." Apollo scoffed and said,"I have the same job as you, just in bigger cities." he scoffed in annoyance and said,"I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I thought I was." he stood up and looked down at Leslie before saying,"Are you ready to go Leslie?" Leslie smiled and nodded. Pretty soon they were off.**

**Once they arrived at Dante's home/shop, he was surprised to see Nero there for once. Dante smiled and said,"Hey! did you decide yet?" he saw Vergil walk down the stairs as he said,"Of course. I decided that I'm going to train you guys." Vergil said,"I'm glad to hear that your voice works again." Nero scoffed and said,"His voice didn't work before? why not, had too much fun one night?" he glared down at Nero in irritation and appeared in front of him in a split second, startling Nero in the process, and leaned down close to Nero's face before saying,"I'd watch what you say. Don't forget that you're younger than Dante and Vergil and I'll be able to tear you to pieces before you can even process what's going on. Me and Apollo don't always agree to terms and that's how I temporarily lost my voice." he moved away and led Leslie and the twins outside to the back for training.**

**Once outside, he placed Leslie by the door to watch and moved to stand in front of the twins. Dante said,"So, what are you gonna teach us today oh dear master?" he scoffed in annoyance and said,"Don't call me that. I'm going to teach you the art of teleportation. I know you, Vergil, know how to do it but Dante does not. So, I need both of you to come at me at once with all the speed you have." he unsheathed Matsui and Matsuo and was prepared for them to attack him.**

**They were fairly quick, almost able to hit him, but he was faster. In a flash, their figures turned blurry as they traveled at light speed as Dante and Vergil tried to score a hit on him. He saw Nero come outside with a sandwich, only to have it stolen by Dante, and because of that he traveled next to Dante and score a hit on his back as he said,"You're too slow, push yourself to go faster." Dante scoffed and said,"Hey, I'm going as fast as I can!" he bounded off of Vergil's back and said,"Then you're not pushing your demonic side hard enough." he nearly went through the kitchen window but managed to stop that from happening with his quick reactions, but he had to act quicker as he saw the twins coming straight for him.**

**He moved out of the way and while Vergil easily followed him, he heard a crash of the window breaking as Dante flew through it and into the kitchen. He ended the lesson with pinning both the twins down in a split second and he was panting heavily as he said,"It seems I have to train you more Dante, but for now the lesson is over. We're taking a break." he let them go and led Leslie inside to get something to eat and drink. he himself getting something to drink before sitting in the living room and listening to Leslie excitedly explain how amazing the fighting was. For the rest of the day, he continued to train Dante and Vergil until he knew they'd be sore and then afterwards, he explained to them that Leslie needed some rest and then they left.**

**After they got home, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed and he held Leslie as they both drifted off to sleep. He had an off feeling about the next day, but that thought drifted off as he fell asleep.**


	11. Artemis' Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter featuring Dante and Vergil's point of view for the first time :D some of the paragraphs will return back to Artemis' point of view

**After they got home, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed and he held Leslie as they both drifted off to sleep. He had an off feeling about the next day, but that thought drifted off as he fell asleep.**

  
  


** Artemis' P.O.V **

  
  


**The next day when he woke up, he still had the bad feeling from yesterday but he shrugged it off as he got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs to listen to any voicemails on his phone. He was surprised when he saw Vergil and Dante in his living room talking, but he temporarily held his tongue as he listened to a voicemail on his phone. After the voicemail was done, he looked to the twins and said,"Why are you guys here?" Dante raised his hands in surrender as he said,"We just wanted to come see you and to tell you something." Vergil said,"Dante and I would like to go on a mission with you." he raised his eyebrow in surprise and curiosity and said,"What for?" he saw Leslie and Apollo come down and Leslie sat down next to him.**

**Vergil said,"Well, me and Dante both agree that if we come with you on your mission then it'll prepare us for our next lesson." he nodded and thought about it while Leslie ate his breakfast. Finally after about a minute or two, he said,"Very well, you two can come along with me on my mission." he looked over to Apollo and said,"You know the deal." Apollo sighed and said,"Why me? why can't you have one of your clones do it?" he scoffed and said,"You know how well that went last time.." Dante chuckled and said,"What happened last time?" Vergil sighed in irritation and said,"Are you that blind? did you not see the obvious bulge in his pants?" he couldn't control the sudden blood rush to his cheeks and he covered it by turning his head away. Dante said,"I noticed, but I just thought he was happy to see me." he could feel everyone's eyes on him.**

**Finally, he stood up and said,"Let's get moving, the sooner we get it done the better." he turned to Leslie and leaned down and puckered his lips for a kiss, which Leslie granted, before finally heading out. After reaching the ancient ruins in the center of the forest where the demon was suppose to be, he looked around at the ruins. Had he been a human, he would've thought that the animals just didn't like the area because it was old but it had the aura of a powerful demon and the animals knew not to go around it. He easily dodged the surprise attack and looked to see what the demon looked like. The demon was midnight black with glowing red eyes and long horns, it also resembled a misty sort of form. He and the twins were able to easily dodge the attacks from the 20 foot demon and while Dante and Vergil handled its misty minions, he handled the powerful demon himself.**

**The attack consisted of mostly dodging and weaving between the demons legs in order to attack and he managed to slash the tendons behind the demons knee using Matsui, bringing the demon to one knee and he used that advantage to gouge out one of the demons eyes before slashing into its heart. He was expecting it to go down as a corpse, but he didn't expect to be engulfed in the misty demonic blood. As he launched off the corpse, he started to quickly lose consciousness and lost footing on his landing, landing instead on his face. Something was wrong and he knew it, he could feel the demonic blood poisoning his blood and it was quickly spreading like a wildfire. He tried to get up, but couldn't because his body wouldn't let him, and before he passed out he caught a glimpse of the twins ending the last of the misty demons.**

 

**Dante's P.O.V  **

**He buried Rebellion into the small misty demon and watched as the demon exploded into a cloud of smoke before placing Rebellion back on his back. He chuckled and said,"That was easy. Why do you think it was here?" Vergil scoffed and said,"Demons like areas where humans are most likely never to return so they can build their savage army of demonic minions. Like every other demon, it's so they can take over the human world. But, these ruins are fairly popular so it is a questionable reason as to why the demon wanted to be here." he scoffed in amusement and said,"Maybe he wanted to party. What do you think Artemis?" he looked past Vergil, who was giving him a look of annoyance, and was surprised when he saw Artemis laying limp on the ground. He made his way over to Artemis' limp form on the ground and said,"Come on, this isn't the time to be napping Artemis. We've still got lessons to learn." he reached down and as soon as his fingers touched Artemis' skin, he automatically knew something was wrong.**

**He looked over to Vergil and said,"Something's wrong." he looked back down to Artemis and inspected him further. Artemis' breathing was labored and his skin was sweaty, as if he was having a really bad fever, and he quickly pried Artemis' jacket off to allow him to get cool air before picking him up. Vergil said,"We should take him back to his house where Apollo is, I bet he knows something." he nodded and they were off. Almost to the house, he looked down at Artemis and was surprised when he saw a crack on his halo, that wasn't something that was suppose to happen. As they burst through the front door, he nearly dropped Artemis in surprise when he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his hands that were coming from Artemis. When the burning sensation got too hot, he dropped Artemis and expected him to hit the floor with a 'thud' but that never happened, instead Artemis was floating.**

**Apollo rushed over to them and said,"What's wrong with Artemis? What did you do!?" he raised his hands in defense as he said,"Hey, I didn't do anything." Vergil said,"Are you an idiot? He's been poisoned by the demons blood." Apollo rushed over to a wall that was next to the staircase and pressed his hand against the wall and the wall opened up, revealing a staircase that led down to somewhere. They were nearly knocked back by the force of the wind from Artemis' katanas as they flew Artemis down the staircase and they quickly followed. As soon as they got there, Artemis was flown to the center of the room and was surrounded by a glowing light. Apollo moved past them and said,"He needs my blood to help him, without it he'll turn into a full demon and will no longer be a nephilim." two more cracks appeared on Artemis' halo and he said,"Is that why his halo is breaking?" Apollo looked over at him as he cut his hand open and said,"Yes." but just as soon as Apollo was about to reach him, he was bounced back suddenly by a protective shield.**

**Apollo gave the shield a bewildered look as he got back on his feet and he yelled out in anger and despair as he banged on the shield. Apollo looked around and said,"Matsui and Matsuo won't allow me to help him. We have to find a way to get my blood inside him!" he heard Leslie hobble down, making worried whimpering sounds and whispering his name. He said,"They sure are protective of him. Even more protective than Yamamoto." Matsui and Matsuo were wrapping their silk up and around his hands and even further up his arms, around his torso and down to his legs, almost completely enveloping his whole body in their silk except his neck and head. Artemis' breathing was even more labored and a strand of his hair had turned black, which worried them even more.**

**He said,"They have to trust one of us, right? we should all try to see if we can put our hands through the barrier." he walked over to the barrier and tried to push his way through it, but even with his demonic strength the barrier didn't budge. Vergil tried the same thing and had the same result as him, which meant either Leslie was the one to pass the barrier or Artemis was sure to turn into a full demon.**

 

**Vergil's P.O.V**

**They watched as Leslie nervously hobbled over to the barrier and they held their breath as Leslie raised his hands and placed it on the barrier. Apollo's whole mood changed as he said,"Wait, his hands are passing through the barrier!" Apollo looked around and said,"Look around for a glass tube or something. Anything that can hold my blood!" he and Dante were already on the task, looking for a test tube around the room. After about 5 minutes of searching, he finally saw something shiny at the back of a cabinet and grabbed it and pulled it out: a test tube. He teleportated next to Apollo and handed him the tube,"Here, quickly. We don't have that much time left." Artemis' halo was almost completely broken and only a few strands of hair were still blonde. Apollo sliced open his wrist and held the bleeding wrist over the vial, letting as much blood as possible spill into the tube, before handing it to Leslie. Apollo said,"Quickly Leslie, as careful as you can open Artemis' mouth and pour the blood into his mouth. Make sure he swallows it!" the air was filled with tension as Leslie slowly opened Artemis' mouth and poured the blood into his mouth, helping Artemis swallow.**

**All tension was broken with a sigh of relief from Apollo when Artemis' hair started to turn back to normal and his halo started to fix itself, Artemis' breathing was slowly returning back to normal. It was a while before Artemis was finally lowered to the ground and the twin katanas retreated their silky cocoon from around Artemis' body, leaving him naked on the ground. He rushed over to Artemis' side and felt his pulse, relieved that it was beating normally, and said,"He's back to normal." he took off his jacket and laid it over Artemis' naked form. Apollo stroked Artemis' hair and forehead worriedly, as a big brother would do, and checked everything on Artemis. He looked over to Dante and said,"We should prepare a bath for Artemis, I'm sure he'd want one." Dante nodded and said,"You're right. Besides, he's naked already." Apollo said,"Leslie and I will stay down here and watch over Artemis." he nodded and him and Dante went upstairs to prepare a bath for Artemis.**

**It took a while before Artemis came up with Apollo and Leslie helping him even though it looked like Artemis was able to walk just fine without their help. Artemis looked tired and agitated as he said,"I already told you both before, I can walk on my own without your help." Apollo simply shrugged it off and said,"Nonsense, brother. I'm sure that if we let you go, then you'd fall on your face." him and Dante took Apollo and Leslie's place and they helped Artemis into the bathtub. He turned to Apollo and Leslie and said,"We can take it from here. We'll be sure that he's kept safe." Apollo nodded and said,"Make sure he doesn't drown, I know he's Immortal but it's still scary seeing him drown. Also.."Apollo leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear,"-He likes it when you massage his scalp while you're washing his hair, it helps him relax and feel good." he nodded in understanding and said,"Of course, I'll remember that." Apollo nodded and him and Leslie exited the bathroom.**

**After shutting and locking the bathroom door, he turned to Artemis and said,"How do you feel Artemis?" Artemis simply gave him a tired death glare before saying,"like death." he looked over to Dante and noticed that Dante was almost completely naked, save for his boxers, and he said,"Idiot, what are you doing?" Dante looked over to him and said,"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get in the bath with him." he said,"Why?" Dante said,"Why else? to wash his back." Dante stripped out of his boxers and before he could move, he stopped him and said,"Don't you think that's uncomfortable for him? besides, the bathtub isn't big enough for you and him to be in it." Dante chuckled and said,"Nonsense, we'll make it work." he sighed in irritation as Dante forced himself behind Artemis, Artemis himself giving Dante death glares and complaining about Dante sitting and stepping on his hair the whole time.**

**He said,"I apologize for Dante's stubbornness, he was never a good listener." Artemis said,"You don't say?" in a sarcastic manner and growled in irritation. Meanwhile, he found a cup to fill water in and after a few minutes of him and Artemis arguing, he managed to convince Artemis into letting him wash his hair while Dante washed his back even though Artemis complained that it made him feel like a child. He poured rose scented shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Artemis' hair all the while focusing on massaging his scalp. Almost all at once, the complaints stopped and Artemis closed his eyes in bliss and he couldn't help but smile at that while he continued to massage his scalp and eventually wash the soap out, only to add cinnamon scented conditioner to his hair. Dante sniffed the air as he washed Artemis' body and said,"That smells good, where'd you get it?" he could tell Artemis basically struggled to say,"Where you get everything else from: Wal-Mart." Dante said,"I thought you didn't like to go out into public." Artemis said,"I don't but you can still order stuff from online." Dante said,"Ah. How long did it take you to figure out how to use the internet?" Artemis scoffed and said,"only a week." Dante chuckled and moved his hands down to wash other parts of Artemis' body.**

**Apparently, Dante's hands were too close to a certain area because Artemis instantly tensed up and opened his eyes. He looked at Dante and said,"Unless you want to end up through a wall, it'd be wise to stop whatever you're doing Dante." Dante scoffed in amusement and said,"Are you talking for yourself or for Artemis?" he glared at Dante and said,"Both." Dante sighed and stopped whatever it was he was doing and he saw Artemis visibly relax.**

 

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**Before Apollo fixed him, all he could see was black, the white light fading further away. He could hear Matsui and Matsuo whispering his name pleadingly to stay alive while they sacrificed their energy to save him. Just as the light was turning into a speck, he briefly felt something being poured down his throat and the speck of light opened up til it was almost blinding and then he was in a relaxed state that he could only describe as a dream state. It was a while before he was finally able to control his body and gain consciousness and when he did, Apollo and Leslie were there and they hugged him so tight that he thought they were gonna break him again. Apollo helped him up and said,"Do you want to take a bath?" he looked over at Apollo questionably before saying,"That does sound nice." Apollo nodded and said to Leslie,"Let's help him get up to the bathroom." before he could say anything, Apollo was under one of his arms and Leslie under the other and they helped him up the stairs to the bathroom. On the way there, he said,"I don't need your help walking, I can get there myself." Almost there, Apollo said,"You're going to have to accept this help." he sighed in irritation and said to Apollo as Apollo opened the bathroom door,"I told you both before, I can walk on my own without your help." Apollo said,"Nonsense brother, I'm sure that if we let you go, then you'd fall on your face." as he looked into the bathroom, his mood darkened as he saw Dante and Vergil in there already.**

**Once Apollo helped him inside, Dante and Vergil took Apollo and Leslie's spot and Apollo took Vergil's jacket off of his shoulders before the twins helped him into the warm bathtub. Apollo whispered something to Vergil, but his attention was mostly shifted to Dante, who was undressing for some reason. After Apollo and Leslie left, Vergil closed and locked the door after them and then turned to him and said,"How do you feel Artemis?" he looked away from Dante and gave Vergil a death glare before saying,"Like death." Vergil turned his attention to Dante and his facial expression turned to bewilderness as he saw Dante's current state of dress and said,"Idiot, what are you doing?" **Dante looked over at Vergil and said,"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get in the bath with him." Vergil said,"Why?" Dante said,"Why else? to wash his back." Dante stripped out of his boxers and before he could move, Vergil stopped him and said,"Don't you think that's uncomfortable for him? besides, the bathtub isn't big enough for you and him to be in it." Dante chuckled and said,"Nonsense, we'll make it work." Vergil sighed in irritation as Dante forced himself behind him, he himself giving Dante death glares and complaining about Dante sitting and stepping on his hair the whole time.****

******Vergil said,"I apologize for Dante's stubbornness, he was never a good listener." he said,"You don't say?" in a sarcastic manner and growled in irritation. Meanwhile, Vergil found a cup to fill water in and after a few minutes of him and Vergil arguing, Vergil managed to convince him into letting Vergil wash his hair while Dante washed his back even though Artemis complained that it made him feel like a child. Vergil poured rose scented shampoo into his hands and massaged it into his hair all the while focusing on massaging his scalp. Almost all at once, the complaints stopped and he closed his eyes in bliss and he knew Vergil couldn't help but smile at that while Vergil continued to massage his scalp and eventually wash the soap out, only to add cinnamon scented conditioner to his hair. Dante sniffed the air as he washed Artemis' body and said,"That smells good, where'd you get it?" he basically struggled to say,"Where you get everything else from: Wal-Mart." Dante said,"I thought you didn't like to go out into public." he said,"I don't but you can still order stuff from online." Dante said,"Ah. How long did it take you to figure out how to use the internet?" he scoffed and said,"only a week." Dante chuckled and moved his hands down to wash other parts of his body.** ** **

********Dante's hands were too close to his manhood and he instantly tensed up and opened his eyes. Vergil looked at Dante and said,"Unless you want to end up through a wall, it'd be wise to stop whatever you're doing Dante." Dante scoffed in amusement and said,"Are you talking for yourself or for Artemis?" Vergil glared at Dante and said,"Both." Dante sighed and stopped and he was able to slowly relax again. After the bath was over, Dante and Vergil helped him dry off and change into his boxers even though he didn't need them to, and they led him into bed. He sighed in annoyance and said,"I feel like a child when you guys are treating me like this. I'm 150 years old, I can handle myself." Dante said,"We only wanted to help out, we don't want you to strain yourself right after you've just recovered." Vergil said,"And besides, I can tell you're tired so it's best to rest for a while, while your body gets rid of the rest of the demonic poison." Dante looked behind him and smiled as he pulled Leslie into the room and he said,"And besides, now you can be comfortable while you're sleeping because you have Leslie with you." Leslie shifted nervously and climbed in next to him.** ** ** **

********He looked over to Leslie and said,"I suppose so." Dante said,"Good, have a nice, long nap. We'll be here when you wake up in the morning." as the twins left the room, Vergil said,"Goodnight, I hope you feel better in the morning." then they left the room, closing the door behind him. He held Leslie close to him as he got comfortable and Leslie cuddled into him. Before he drifted off to sleep, he felt Leslie kiss his cheek before getting comfortable again.** ** ** **

 


	12. Finally Mine

********He looked over to Leslie and said,"I suppose so." Dante said,"Good, have a nice, long nap. We'll be here when you wake up in the morning." as the twins left the room, Vergil said,"Goodnight, I hope you feel better in the morning." then they left the room, closing the door behind him. He held Leslie close to him as he got comfortable and Leslie cuddled into him. Before he drifted off to sleep, he felt Leslie kiss his cheek before getting comfortable again.** ** ** **

 

**The next day, he got up and got dressed before going down to the living room. Just as Dante said, they were both downstairs in the living room. The twins looked up when they heard him come down and watched him as he sat down. Dante smiled and said,"How do you feel?" he looked over at Dante and said,"Fine." Vergil said,"Even so, it's best not to push yourself just in case." he sighed and rolled his eyes as Leslie and Apollo came down. Leslie smiled and climbed into his lap like an excited child and cradled his face in his hands and stroked his cheeks lovingly. He took one of Leslie's hands in one of his and kissed the top of it just as Leslie's food flew out. He set Leslie next to him and handed him his food before turning back to the twins and saying,"Thank you for saving me. I am glad you both came along with me, otherwise I would've permanently died." Dante said,"It was no problem. Although, you did give us a scare for a bit." Apollo said,"What about me? my blood saved you." he turned to Apollo and said,"Yes, I also thank you for that." he kissed Leslie on the forehead and held him closer to his side as Leslie ate.**

**Dante said,"Anyway, I agree with Vergil, you shouldn't push yourself today. So, you're going to stay here for the day and rest." he scoffed and said,"What makes you think that you can keep me in my own house?" Apollo said,"What about this?" he felt Apollo lay a hand on his back and he let out a surprised gasp as Apollo used his sensory magic and he felt a hot sensation run up his spine, one that resembled the feeling of his heat cycle starting but it was giving him a subtle but noticeable pleasure up his spine, which was already starting to affect him. He looked at Apollo and growled in anger, Apollo just smiled and said,"Yes, I still remember how you act when you're aroused around other people. I can tell that it's hard to resist the temptation since you're still a virgin and that's why you get rather aggressive when you're in heat and aroused." he growled in irritation as his arousal got stronger and he stood up and looked at the twins before saying,"Stay down here and keep Leslie down here." he stormed off to his bedroom, Apollo following.**

**As soon as they arrived there, he turned and faced Apollo and said,"How dare you use your sensory magic on me! release me from it!" Apollo closed the door and said,"Sorry, can't. The kind I placed is a curse, so it won't go away until you handle it. And before you say anything, no, using your hand will not help get rid of it." he growled and sat down on the bed and thought rapidly on what to do about the situation, unfortunately only being able to come up with two options which was to either handle it or not handle it and deal with it for the rest of his life. He had no choice but to choose the latter. He looked up at Apollo and said,"I won't forgive you for putting me in this situation. Let's get it over with as soon as possible."  Apollo smiled and said,"Of course. I've been waiting for this moment for 10 years." he sighed and moved back on the bed to allow Apollo to climb between his legs.**

**For the first time in 110 years, he was nervous and as a result of this sudden nervousness, he could feel his power building up inside him as if he were being threatened and it was getting ready for the right moment to explode. He laid back as Apollo connected their lips and gasped lightly as Apollo ground against him. The kiss was starting to get a little more intense as Apollo ground against him and worked on further hardening his member and within a few minutes, he was left panting and his member was rock hard. His nervousness increased when Apollo slowly pulled his boxers off and threw them in the corner of the room before pulling off his own. Apollo looked over him before saying,"Hmm, very impressive." he looked around for something, he assumed that it was lube he was looking for, before saying,"I suppose you don't have any lube, do you?" he looked away as he said,"No. I don't see why I would if I'm not going to do it." Apollo sighed and said,"I thought so. So I guess we have to use a substitute. Roll onto your stomach." he hesitantly rolled onto his stomach as told and Apollo adjusted him until his lower half was raised off the bed.**

**He didn't know what Apollo had planned, that was until he felt his cheeks being spread and he let out a gasp as Apollo licked his entrance. He held back various noises as Apollo licked around the edge of his entrance and he couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Apollo's tongue slipped past the entrance and further in. He could literally feel the intenseness of his power in the air as he got more nervous but he was starting to unwind as Apollo licked at the inner walls, lubricating and relaxing them. He held back an uncontrollable whine and was rolled back onto his back and he watched as Apollo used his saliva as a substitute and lubricated himself before he lined himself up with his entrance. Apollo was watching him as he slowly pushed into him, trying to be careful as he managed to finally push the whole tip into him, and the air got even more tense the further in he got. At long last, Apollo managed to get all the way in and he waited til he was given the signal to move. It was a few minutes before he finally nodded, allowing Apollo to finally move, and Apollo slowly rocked in and out of him carefully.**

**Along the way, he covered his face with his hands, not wanting Apollo to see him in that state, but Apollo wasn't having any of that and so he moved his hands out of his view of him. He continued to hold back any noises that were threatening to break free from his throat until Apollo leaned further down and whispered into his ear,"Don't be shy, let it all out." after those words, he let out all the small noises that were held back in his throat and those noises encouraged Apollo to move faster. He tensed whenever Apollo moved in the wrong direction and then relaxed again when Apollo moved back in the right direction. He was getting louder and louder as Apollo moved faster and harder and the tensity of the room from his power responded to the intensity of their intercourse, becoming so tense that it threatened to explode if he so much as sneezed.**

**Apollo hit a special spot inside him and a scream of pleasure was suddenly ripped from his throat and that's all what his power needed to explode, cracking the walls, smashing the windows, breaking objects in his room, and quite possibly breaking everything downstairs. Apollo continued to hit that spot even faster and harder, eventually coming to an inhuman speed and strength that would've torn a human apart from the inside out, and each thrust brought forth a scream that was louder than the last. He still felt the house shaking from his power but he didn't care at the moment, he was so close to his end, all he needed was one final thrust and that would be it. After a few more thrusts, he let out a very loud scream of pleasure that he was sure the others heard and he reached his climax, not stopping his screams until he was completely spent and right after, his power exploded a second time, causing more damage than the last which included exploding holes into his walls, deep cracks in the floor and any remaining walls, and possibly destroying his statues and furniture downstairs.**

**He was limp under Apollo, and he felt warmth spill into him as Apollo reached his climax as well. He laid there for a minute as Apollo laid on top of him before finally pushing him off him. He panted and looked around at the damage he caused in the room. It looked like a mini-hurricane burst through the room. Apollo got up and used a tissue to clean himself up and he did the same before slowly sitting up and putting his boxers back on. Apollo looked over at him and said,"Where are you going?" he said,"Downstairs to check the damage." he heard Apollo chuckle as he exited the room to inspect the damage done. All the walls were cracked, as well as the floor and ceiling, and he went downstairs to the living room. Some of the supportive pillars were either broken or cracked and the statues were completely broken. The twins and Leslie were in the corner of the living room where they couldn't get hurt by anything.**

**When Dante noticed him, he said,"Jesus, that was an intense first time, don't you think? nearly killed us all." he smiled and said,"I always wondered what it felt like. Unfortunately, I had no choice in the matter. It was either that or deal with it for the rest of my life. Literally." he fixed his hair before turning to inspect the rest of the rooms. After concluding the damage done to his house, he used his reverse spell to put everything back in their previous, unbroken state before going downstairs and sitting on the couch. Dante and Vergil sat down as well and it was quiet before Dante said,"You can scream pretty loud, don't you know?" he looked over at Dante and uncontrollably blushed as he said,"So you heard it?" Vergil said,"Of course we did. Leslie thought you were getting hurt and tried to go save you." he looked over to Leslie, who was sitting beside him, and said,"I admire your bravery, Leslie. But I assure you, I wasn't getting hurt." Leslie nodded and moved closer to him.**

**That night, when he and Leslie got into bed, he thought about the situation that Apollo put him through before throwing that thought away and closing his eyes. Leslie cuddled into him and they drifted off to sleep.**


	13. That's not playing

**That night, when he and Leslie got into bed, he thought about the situation that Apollo put him through before throwing that thought away and closing his eyes. Leslie cuddled into him and they drifted off to sleep.**

 

**The next morning, he felt the after-affects of his first time catch up to him and he groaned as he got out of bed and got dressed before going downstairs. He sat down and listened to any voicemails on his phone, noticing the twins next to him as usual, and afterwards he looked at them and said,"I know you guys enjoy being here with me, but don't you two have jobs?" Dante said,"Of course we do, but lately there have been less calls than usual so we have more free time to be with you." Vergil said,"Yes, there have been less demonic activity around here since you killed the demon lord." he nodded and looked up as Apollo and Leslie came down. When Apollo laid a hand on his shoulder and started to massage him as a lover would, he growled and grabbed him by his wrist and flipped him over and onto the coffee table before standing up and burying his boot into Apollo's chest as he said,"Just because you claimed my virginity, it doesn't mean we're lovers." he moved away and sat back down on the couch and Leslie joined him.**

**Dante said,"So, today we should all hang out at my place." he looked over at him and said,"Why?" Dante said,"Well, we still have lessons to learn and we have yet to learn anything else besides teleportation." he nodded and thought about it before saying,"Of course, you're right." he stood up and looked down at Leslie and said,"Do you want to go to Dantes' house?" Leslie smiled and nodded and he looked over at the twins as a confirmation. He stretched and looked down at his katanas and unsheathed them and felt their blade while waiting for Leslie to finish his breakfast. After Leslie was done, he sheathed them and helped Leslie get dressed before they all finally left.**

**Once they got there, they headed out to the back and the twins got in their positions. Without warning, he attacked them and they were barely able to avoid it and once he landed back on his feet he said,"Today, I'm going to teach you about surprise attacks." Dante said,"Ha! we already know everything there is to know about surprise attacks, people do it all the time." he smiled and appeared beside Dante and pierced his side using Matsui. He said,"Apparently not." he pulled Matsui out of Dante's side before moving back and spreading his arms out, leaving himself vulnerable to their attacks, and he said,"Alright, try to attack me." Dante was the first to jump at the opportunity, trying to pierce him through the chest with his large broadsword, but he easily dodged it and barely dodged Vergil's attack towards his face. Time and time again, he dodged their surprise attacks that went on for an hour or two before he finally called an end to his lesson and going inside to sit down. Naturally, Leslie followed him and sat next to him and he looked down at Leslie before leaning down and giving him a kiss. The kiss would've been longer, had Apollo not hit him in the head with an orange and causing him to accidentally bite Leslie's bottom lip, and he pulled away and glared over at Apollo to which Apollo responded with a smirk and the flip-off sign.**

**He sighed and looked down at Leslie and said,"I'll be right back, Dante'll keep you company." he stood up and walked outside to where Apollo was and was granted with a sudden tackle to the ground. He shoved Apollo off him and said,"What do you think you're doing?" he stood up and brushed his clothes off while Apollo said,"Playing. I'm bored because you're giving everyone else attention but me. what happened to the good ol' times when we use to play like this?" he let out a small grunt when Apollo suddenly grabbed him by his horns and he was shoved against the wall. He glared up at him and said,"Release my horns!" Apollo responded with a laugh and said,"You don't remember this game? remember, you had to see whichever one could push the other out of the arena just by pushing the other by their horns." he growled and said,"I never said I enjoyed the game, now release me!" Apollo only laughed again and said,"Nope, not until you push me out of the arena." he growled in annoyance and gripped Apollo by his horns and pushed him back until he wasn't on he wall anymore and in the magical arena.**

**He and Apollo fought to push the other out of the arena, using dirty tricks such as kneeing each other in the groin and headbutting the other to get them off balance, and it was a while before he finally was able to push Apollo out of the arena by headbutting him hard enough to nearly knock him out. He panted and headed back inside and sat back down next to Leslie before holding him. The rest of the day was rather calm, save for Apollo trying to start up the game again, and they finally went back home at the end of the day and got dressed for bed.**

**Once he and Leslie climbed into bed, he got comfortable and waited for Leslie to stop moving before holding him. He had noticed that he had rather gotten close to the twins and Leslie, but his affection was much larger towards Leslie than the twins or Apollo's, and just before he drifted off to sleep he thought about how nice it was that he met the twins and Leslie.**


	14. The New Moon Phase

**Once he and Leslie climbed into bed, he got comfortable and waited for Leslie to stop moving before holding him. He had noticed that he had rather gotten close to the twins and Leslie, but his affection was much larger towards Leslie than the twins or Apollo's, and just before he drifted off to sleep he thought about how nice it was that he met the twins and Leslie.**

  
  


  
  


**The next morning, he suddenly noticed that he woke up rather calmer than usual. Usually, he'd wake up slightly irritated but today he was completely calm, no sign of irritation at all. Then, with a sudden rush of realization, he noticed that today was a night of a new moon, the only phase of the moon where his angelic side had most control of his emotions and actions and made him more innocent than what he really was. Like all the other things, he let the phase take control and instead of wearing his usual clothes, he wore a pure white kimono robe that showed off his shoulders and collar bone and he went into the bathroom to do his other things to complete the outfit. He put his hair up to where his bangs were pulled back into a bun, revealing more of his facial features, and the tie that held the bun together had 3 brown hawk feathers attached to it. To complete his look, he put on a string choker-like necklace that was made out of loose leather that also had some hawk feathers and a few sacred beads on it.**

  
**Then he went downstairs, where Leslie and the others had actually beat him down there for once, and once they saw his new, unexpected appearance, they stared at him as if he was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. He looked over to Apollo and said,"Why are you surprised? you've seen this phase many times before." as per usual, every time the phase came around, his voice was softer and silkier, which caused people to want to listen more or to ravage him. Apollo said,"That doesn't mean I'm used to it." Dante cleared his throat and said,"Well, I'd hate to interrupt but I have to point something out: your halo's brighter than usual." Vergil said,"I agree on Dante's observation. It is indeed brighter." he smiled and said,"That's because this is a day of a new moon, the only phase in which my angelic side is more in control." Leslie stood up and hesitantly approached him, and when he finally reached him, he hugged him tightly.**

  
**He smiled and hugged Leslie back and he gave a surprise grunt when Leslie's lips were suddenly on his, pushing harder than usual in a needy way like a kid begging non-stop for candy, and he pulled away after a few moments and whispered in Leslie's ear,"You will have your turn soon." of course, Leslie whined and clung to him in a begging way but he resisted Leslie's attempt to guilt him and sat down on the couch. He listened to the new voicemails on his phone and afterwards, he stood up and went outside without another word and checked on the barrier outside his house. Once he added more power to it, he turned to the others and said,"Well, it seems that I have jobs to do. I'll talk to you all later." before he could take another step, however, Apollo said,"Wait! why don't you take the day off?" he said,"I did yesterday. It's my job to protect the humans from demons and I am doing my job." Dante said,"Well, why don't we go with you?" he looked at them for a minute, trying to decide on what to do.**

**He finally nodded and said,"Alright, but you'll need to protect Leslie." he took Leslie's hand and held it as they headed to their destination. Once they got to the area where the demon was suppose to be, he stayed close to Leslie while the others searched for the demon. It was a few moments later that the demon suddenly burst out of the ground, aiming to attack him and Leslie, and he automatically placed a protective barrier around Leslie and prepared to fight. Before he could do anything though, the demon let out a screech of pain as Dante's sword found its way through its abdomen area and and a slice of air from Vergil's katana sliced its way through the demons neck. After Dante pulled out his sword, the demon collapsed to the ground, its head rolling away a little, and he looked around to see if there were any more of them.**

**After confirming that there weren't any more, he took the barrier off of Leslie and they headed back to the customer to earn their money for getting the job done and then headed back to the house. When they got back, he sat down and allowed Leslie to sit in his lap and cuddle with him. He set his feet on the table to rest them since they hurt, and it must've been obvious because Vergil said,"Would you like a foot massage to relieve some of your pain?" he looked over at Vergil and said,"That would be nice." as soon as Vergil got up to massage his feet, Dante too stood up and said,"I guess I'll help." and before he could blink, both the twins were massaging his feet. He raised an eyebrow and looked down to Leslie, who met his confused gaze.**

**He let Leslie shift and move until he was straddling him while cupping his face, and Leslie was allowed to kiss him and he returned the kiss. However, the kiss started to turn more needy, and not before long he was forced to break the kiss before Leslie passed out from lack of oxygen. He panted softly and stared up at Leslie and they made eye contact and he broke eye contact to look over at the twins, noticing that they were watching them, and he noticed that the twins looked as if they were jealous of Leslie but Vergil was trying to be more subtle of it, while Dante didn't bother hiding it. He rolled his eyes and sighed before gently moving Leslie off his lap and pulling his feet out of the twins' hands and standing up. Before they could say anything, he shushed them and used his controlling magic to lift them to their feet, watching in amusement to their confused looks, and Dante said,"Hey, what's with this? we rubbed your feet for ya and everything." he shushed him and kissed Dante first.**

**He released them of his control and Dante automatically had his hands on his rear, pulling him closer as they kissed, and after a minute he pulled away and he started on Vergil next. Vergil wasn't as touchy as Dante but he matched just about how deep Dante kissed him. Just like Dante, he pulled away after a minute and stepped away from them to rejoin Leslie and held him as he said,"Just so you know, we will never be closer than friends. Leslie is my only lover." Dante scoffed and said,"Then what was the kiss for?" he smiled and said,"That was a reward for helping me." he saw the clockworks turning in Dante's head before Dante finally said,"Well, if that's the reward then I wouldn't mind helping you all the time." he and Vergil both rolled their eyes and he led Leslie upstairs for bed.**

**After they got situated, he held Leslie and watched him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep since the new moon was fully exposed to the night time but he still pretended for Leslie's sake and after Leslie fell asleep, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for day time to come.**

  
  



	15. The Eclipse Phase

**After they got situated, he held Leslie and watched him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep since the new moon was fully exposed to the night time but he still pretended for Leslie's sake and after Leslie fell asleep, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for day time to come.**

 

**Just a few short weeks after that phase came the eclipse phase, which was the polar opposite of the new moon phase. It was after he woke up and got dressed that he realized what kind of phase he was in, which is why he rushed downstairs to Apollo. The twins, who had a habit of sneaking into his house before he woke up, watched on in confusion as he quickly and quietly explained to Apollo what phase he was in. Dante said,"Uh, I hate to interupt but what is going on?" he looked to Dante and said,"I'm in my eclipse phase, which is exactly the polar opposite of the new moon phase." Dante said,"And?" he glared and said,"And that means I won't be all lovey dovey, all I'll want to do is destroy things. Even things I love." with that, he and Apollo took off towards another deeply hidden room. He knew that the twins followed after them in mild curiosity but he didn't care.**

**When they got to the room, he heard Dante whistle in slight impressiveness and say,"This is a dark room you got here." he said,"Of course, it's soundproof." the whole room was made out of cement and from the walls and ceiling hung chains, some giving off angelic aura and others giving off demonic aura. He got in the center of the room and spread out his arms and legs for Apollo to attach the chains to him. As Apollo did so, the twins watched them in curiosity at the whole process. After all the chains were attached to his arms and legs, Apollo placed a metallic mask on his face to muffle any sounds that threatened to escape and with a hesitant reaction, stabbed him near the heart with a dagger that was suppose to lessen all his abilities, even his healing abilities. He saw Dante pull a worried expression when the wound didn't heal that much and it just kept bleeding. Apollo caught this and said,"Do not worry, he won't bleed out and die. it's just slowed down enough to where he won't die." Dante said,"Yeah, but..Don't you think it hurts?" Apollo scoffed and said,"That's the point. You see, that dagger is meant to lessen his abilities when the eclipse phase comes around so that he can't do anything but stand there all day and night and wait for it to pass." Dante listened with slight worry and stared at his vulnerable form.**

**Finally Vergil said,"And i suppose afterwards when the eclipse phase has passed, you come down here and unchain him." Apollo said,"Yep." he heard Leslies footsteps and a few moments later, he saw Leslie arrive. When Leslie saw him in the state that he was in, he let out a scared scream and was about to run to help him, but Apollo and the others stopped him. He watched them struggle with Leslie until Apollo said,"He's not going to get hurt, he's going through a phase." Leslie stopped struggling and said,"A..A phase?" Apollo said,"Yes, just like the one three weeks ago except he's not going to be all that nice during this phase, so he asked me to put him in those chains." Leslie turned his attention to Artemis and said,"But..But..He's bleeding." Apollo nodded and said,"That's because the dagger is helping him and us." he saw Leslie stare at him worriedly.**

**The whole day, he was sentenced to stand there and bleed out. His phase tried to take over him one or twice but the dagger wouldn't allow it and he was left to stand there in silent anger. When the next morning came, he heard the footsteps of Apollo and the others coming down to the room he was in and when they reached there, Apollo pulled out the dagger and his wound was allowed to heal and his abilities were back to normal. After Apollo pulled out the dagger, he unchained him slowly and he could barely stand with how long he'd been standing. He stretched for a long time before saying,"Carry me." Dante chuckled and said,"Who are you talking to?"  he said,"Anyone willing to carry me." before anyone else could say anything, Vergil said,"I can handle this." Dante laughed and said,"You? You could barely carry 5 boxes of books." Vergil gave Dante a death glare before picking him up easily and carrying him upstairs. After that, he and everyone else rested in the living room.**

**That night, as he and Leslie lay in bed, he imagined what could've happened if he let his eclipse phase take over him. He knew it probably wouldn't have been good and that was why he was grateful of Apollo being there next to him. Later on, he and Leslie fell asleep happily.**


	16. Another Heat Cycle

**That night, as he and Leslie lay in bed, he imagined what could've happened if he let his eclipse phase take over him. He knew it probably wouldn't have been good and that was why he was grateful of Apollo being there next to him. Later on, he and Leslie fell asleep happily.**

 

**The next morning, he came to realize that his heat cycle had unexpectedly started but paid little mind to it as he got dressed and did his usual routine of going downstairs, finding the twins there as usual, and listening to voicemails of demons around the town. After he was done listening to his voicemails, Dante chuckled and said,"Little excited there?" he looked over at Dante in confusion and said,"What are you talking about?" Dante only pointed to his crotch and he looked down to notice that he himself was rather hard. He sighed and said,"Yes, it seems I have started my heat cycle so you'll have to deal with it." Dante raised his hands in surrender and said,"I'm not exactly complaining." he scoffed and sat back as Leslie and Apollo came down.**

**He watched Leslie and Apollo sit on either side of him and as soon as Apollo sat down, Apollo sniffed the air and said,"You always smell delicious when you're on your heat cycle." he sniffed the air and said,"You're on yours too. I always thought you smelled disgusting." Apollo just laughed and said,"You say that about everything." he scoffed and said,"That's because I'm not nose blind to smells like you are." Apollo still laughed and moved closer to him as he said,"But you're clearly excited over something." he sighed and stood up and said,"I don't have time for this, I've got demons to hunt." he kissed Leslie's forehead and quickly left.**

**When he got home that evening, he noticed that his house was oddly quiet and empty of the twins and Apollo. As he searched around, he found no signs of them being in the house since that morning but when he went into his room, he was very surprised when he saw Leslie awkwardly standing there wearing a womans nightdress and matching thongs. He uncontrollably blushed and said,"Leslie, why are you wearing that?" Leslie blushed darkly in return and said,"D-Dante wanted..wanted..me to..to..to..surprise you." he sighed and said,"So this is Dante's doing? well, you can change out of it if you wish." he proceeded to step out of the room but he was surprised when Leslie suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back with a tug. He stared down incredulously at Leslie as Leslie proceeded to rub his face against his chest like a cat in heat as he muttered,"No!..I..I..I want you. P-Please...please..g-give it to..to..me." never in his life has his heart beat so rapidly and him wanting someone, someone wanting him, this badly and he wasn't about to back down, not when Leslie was leaving himself this vulnerable for him.**

**His self control completely disappeared and he suddenly found himself pressed against Leslie on the mattress, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, and practically ripping his and Leslie's clothes off. In just about no time, they were both stark naked and he was encouraging moans and whimpers from Leslie's mouth as he ground against him. He wanted to be gentle with Leslie as they went through the intercourse, but he was encouraging him to go faster, harder, and before he knew it, he had released inside of Leslie. But, neither of them were satisfied just yet and the intercourse went on for another two rounds. Afterwards, as they both lay there, exhausted, he saw Dante walk into his room and Dante looked around before saying,"It worked Verge." as Dante's eyes landed on them, Dante smiled and said,"That was quite a show you put on for us." Vergil and Apollo joined Dante and Apollo said,"It's about time. All Leslie could talk about for the last two weeks was how you were neglecting him of intimacy." he looked over at Leslie and said,"Is that true?" Leslie nodded and said,"Y-Yes.." he stroked Leslie's hair and pulled him close as he said,"I'm sorry, I've been very busy keeping the demons away." Leslie happily hugged him back.**

**That night when they all went to bed, he and Leslie took a shower and changed into their pajamas. As he lay there, he knew that the heat cycle would continue for another week and all he could do was endure it like he always did. He looked over at Leslie's happy face and they kissed before they both happily fell asleep.**

 


	17. Secret Spots

**That night when they all went to bed, he and Leslie took a shower and changed into their pajamas. As he lay there, he knew that the heat cycle would continue for another week and all he could do was endure it like he always did. He looked over at Leslie's happy face and they kissed before they both happily fell asleep.**

 

**That morning, after he had gotten up and got dressed and was downstairs in the living room, he noticed an odd craving sensation running through his body and he couldn't explain it. He wasn't craving anything in particular, but it seemed like his body wanted something. As soon as Apollo came down, he stood up and approached him and whispered in his ear so that none of the twins could hear,"Apollo, I need your help with something." Apollo looked surprised as he said,"Really? I've been waiting for this moment." he sighed in annoyance and whispered,"I don't know what's happening with me. I'm craving something, but not anything usual." he watched Apollo think as Leslie came down.**

**As soon as Leslie reached him, he gently held him in his arms and said to Leslie,"Good morning Leslie." he didn't know why, but he was craving Leslie's touch, his voice, his scent but he wasn't in heat. As he held Leslie, he allowed Leslie to let his hands roam around on his chest and craved more of his touch but this wasn't the time or place to allow Leslie to let his hands roam elsewhere. Finally Apollo said,"I know what's happening. You want a life mate." he looked over to Apollo and said,"Life mate? is that why I'm acting different." Apollo only smiled and said,"Of course. That's why you're craving his..everything." he heard Dante snicker in amusement from the couch.**

**Apollo said,"Don't worry, little brother, I'll show you what to do. Follow me." he and Leslie followed Apollo to their bedroom and Apollo closed the door before saying,"Alright. You'll have to take off your shirt and expose your neck." he slowly did as Apollo instructed and Leslie was ordered to do the same. After both their shirts were off, Apollo turned to Leslie and said,"Ok Leslie, step in front of Artemis." Leslie did as instructed and then was slightly moved forward til his face was nearly in the crook of his neck. For the first time in years, he was eager, ready to be dominated, and he could hardly remain in control of his rapid, excited breathing and his constant shifting. He could practically feel Apollo's smirk of amusement but he didn't care at the moment, just the feeling of Leslie's breath on his neck and his closeness. Finally Apollo said,"Ok Leslie, now bite right..here." he felt Apollo touch the side of his neck, right at the top of his collarbone, the cause of his craving and the thing that will bond him and Leslie together forever as soulmates.**

**It was barely visible to the human eye, but there was a mating gland, a special gland that would bond one creature to another and allow them to become one spiritually, allowing each other to feel what the other was feeling. He had two, one on his collarbone and one on his earlobe, and Apollo knew how to find them. He felt Leslie hesitantly bite down, but it wasn't enough to break the gland, and Apollo knew that as well. He barely winced when Leslie was instructed and forced to bite down harder, and he uncontrollably let out a gasp as the gland was finally broken and the special liquid poured down into Leslie's mouth. It was rather expected that Leslie would choke on it a little but nevertheless he swallowed it.**

**As he opened his eyes, he looked down at Leslie as Leslie was looking up at him in a silent apology, and he smiled down at him before saying,"What did it taste like?" Leslie uncontrollably blushed and he felt the invisible blush creep up on his cheeks and Leslie said,"S-Sweet." Apollo said,"Alright. It's a little harder to find an elves but it exists." as Apollo searched Leslie's torso for his, he gently held Leslie's hand as comfort. After a minute, Apollo finally said,"Ah, here it is." Apollo pointed to the juncture between Leslie's shoulder and neck and he moved behind Leslie to the spot. He gently wrapped his arms around Leslie's torso as comfort and just before he bit down, he coated the area thick with his saliva so that the area would be numb before finally biting down. At first, Leslie cried out in pain and writhed for a moment but as the numbness settled in after the pain, he relaxed and calmed down. He was able to puncture Leslie's mating gland and just as Leslie said, the liquid was sweet, like fruit.**

**Afterwards, he pulled away and they both cleaned and bandaged the area before redressing again. Apollo said,"Now you are official life mates. But, just to warn you, I wouldn't go too far from each other. The bond is still settling in and it's strong afterwards, but it'll wear down after your bodies get used to it." with that, Apollo smiled and went back downstairs. They followed him and they all sat down on the couch. He looked over at Apollo and said,"I need to do my job, I have to get rid of the demons in the forest and in town." Apollo just smiled and said,"Don't worry, me and the twins will handle it. We'll be back soon." with that, Apollo and the twins left.**

**Later on, as he and Leslie went to bed, they laid together, enjoying each others company. They loved each other but this was a whole new level of love, being able to feel each others love through emotions instead of actions and it was a whole new experience for him. He was reminded that he himself didn't have as much experience as Apollo and that Apollo just about knew everything, just a little more than him.**


End file.
